


Game Night

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Has PTSD, Jack Kline Whump, Mary Winchester Feels, Mary Winchester Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: mary leaves jack alone and things work out.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Mary Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twelve : Migraine

mary turned as she heard the flutter of wings, jack appearing behind with a gentle smiled and she wanted to smile back, but all she could see was nick's body burning.

while she knew that the guy was a killer and a terrible terrible man, the attack seemed too violent for jack to do and maybe that's why it bothered her so much because jack hadn't stopped until nick was burnt to an almost unrecognizable state.

was there something about nick and jack that she didn't know or was it that jack was different?

"i healed sam." the nephilim smiled, tone soft and innocent, his small steps making the snow crunch beneath his feet, "everything is going to be okay." he added and mary looked down at the ground, "good.....good." she mumbled, sighing before looking back up at her grandson and forcing a smile, "that's good."

jack seemed to have noticed her discomfort and he frowned, tilting his head, "mary.....nick..." he began, taking a couple steps towards her, "he was a bad person, a killer. i had to stop him." 

".......not like that."

jack's expression darkened, the look in his eyes changing and mary had a feeling that she was missing something, "he deserved it."

mary took a breath, pushing down the urge to ask him why the kill was that violent, ".....take me home, jack." she whispered and jack swallowed, "i-i will, i just........tell me it's okay." he asked with the soft puppy eyes he had mastered the day he was born and mary gave him a sad smile, "it's not." she whispered and jack straightened his posture, expression dropping more, "and you're not."

mary didn't want to overstep, it wasn't her place to parent him or lecture him on something that she might not even have the full story on, but she needed to say something before things got worse, "it's not your fault, but the jack i know...would have _never_ done that." the woman admitted and jack looked down, making her heart fall, "you....there's something wrong."

"no. i'm not. you're wrong."

jack began walking away and mary turned, following him, "sweetheart." she cooed and the boy stopped, but his shoulders stayed tense, "i'm not wrong." she sighed and that didn't get a good reaction, "sam and dean, they were grateful!" jack snapped, a look in his eyes that mary wouldn't exactly call anger but it wasn't calm, "if sam and dean saw what you did, they would be as worried as i am."

jack faltered at that, the cold expression on his face softening and turning into a sad and fearful expression, ".....are you going to tell them?" he whispered with fear in his eyes and the small crack in his voice sent a pang through mary's heart, was something actually wrong with him or did he just have a moment? 

"......you need help and we'll help you."

putting a hand on his shoulder, mary gave him a loving smile, "we're your family." she cooed and jack shrugged her hand off, "you can't." he spat and mary frowned, "we care about you, jack." 

"no, just leave me alone."

"jack--"

"leave me alone!" jack cried as he put his hands over his ears, mary going after him and she tried talking to him, but all she got was; "leave me alone."

"jack, please--"

"leave me alone! leave me alone!"

"what's happening?"

"leave me alone!" jack shouted, his breathing picking up and he gripped tightly on his hair, mary taking a cautious step forward to try and calm him down, hoping that she had the ability, "what's going on? jack--"

"leave me _alone_!"

"jack, please."

"leave me alone." he whimpered out and mary stopped, unsure if she keep talking to him so she stayed close, but stopped advancing, "too much. too much. leave me alone, s'too much." jack panted under his breath and he gasped for air, making mary realize that he was having a panic attack and she backed away, figuring that it was best to actual leave him alone. 

the nephilim fell to his knees in the snow, the hunter holding back every motherly instinct in her to go help him as he scrunched his face up and struggled for air, shoving his hands in the snow and trying to get himself to calm down, his breathing frantic and muscles tensed, mary turning her back as she clenched her fist, unable to watch him get through his attack.

what was happening to him? soulless people don't do this, do they? she'd have to ask sam or castiel for more information because something told her that this was not a soulless thing and there was something she wasn't aware of.

"m-mary?"

mary turned as she heard jack give a whimpery call of her name, the boy now laying on his side in the snow and his face covered in tears, hands balled up in the snow and she carefully took a step forward, seeing no objection from him and she walked over to him, "jack, what happened?" she cooed as she bent down in the snow and he sniffled, "i-i'm sorry. i didn't m-mean to scare you, i just....." he trailed off and mary gently put a hand on his shoulder, "it's okay honey, you don't need to explain."

"m'sorry."

"and i forgive you, let's call cas and once he gets here, we can go home, alright?"

jack nodded, either understanding why castiel was going to be called or not wanting to ask questions, and he pushed himself upright, mary getting up and taking his arm, pulling him up to his feet and he hugged himself, sniffling again and shivering from the cold, his left side wet and cold from the snow. "mm...my head."

"i have some medecine in my truck, would that help?"

jack just shrugged, not sure if would and mary gave him a soft smile, "we'll give it a try and you can rest in the car, how's that?" she cooed and he nodded, walking with her as she guided him to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
